Zoé Abelle
Zoe Abelle is an unaligned vampire with the ability to grant wishes. History Once upon a time, Zoé was born to a family in the nobility of King Louis XIV. Her parents loved her very much, but they clearly had great ambitions for her elder sister Florence, and Zoé was somewhat ignored. It was okay though, because she got a lot of free reign, for a child. She was very popular amongst the nobility and the noble children, because she was just so vivacious and truly kind. She was mischievous too; she often orchestrated little escapades for herself and whoever struck her fancy that day, and they would run through the gardens of Versailles. People liked her also, because if someone asked for something, wanted for something, even THOUGHT of something they needed/wanted, she would make it her goal to acquire and give it to them, because she genuinely wanted to make people happy. When she was ten years old, and her sister Florence - whom she loved and admired very much, and who was known throughout the palace for her beauty - was sixteen, Florence became strangely close with the Sun King, Louis XIV. Zoé became somewhat put out that her sister - who up until then had been quite amiable towards her, if not a little lofty; while Zoé was also very pretty, she didn't measure up to the radiance of her sister, and both of them were well aware - was ignoring her. Florence's wardrobe changed as the months carried on, from something appropriate and conservative into something much more daring and risqué. This rubbed Zoé the wrong way. One night she decided to follow Florence on her sudden outings with the king, and so discovered here that her older sister was carrying on as one of the mistresses towards Louis XIV. Although this upset Zoé, a devout Christian who believed in abstinence before marriage, she didn't breathe a word, due to caring for her sister. Soon the castle was made aware of the relationship between Florence and Louis, but since he was the Sun King, nobody challenged it. Their parents were overjoyed to hear of their pride-and-joy's success in gaining connections to the king, and Zoé just couldn't get past how wrong she thought it was. Surely God would punish her sister and her family for their sinful ways, and she didn't want them to be punished. However, despite Zoé's moral conflict, the affair between Florence and the King continued for five years, until Florence was involved in a terrible carriage accident and became facially disfigured. The Sun King's interest in her steadily dwindled afterwards, and Zoé one day overheard the king and one of his advisers discussing 'disposal of the woman, before she became an issue'. Frightened for her sister's life, she tried to warn Florence, but she refused vehemently to listen, because she was to meet the king for a late night rendezvous for the first time in weeks, and she would hear no harsh word against him. She followed Florence that night, only to witness the adviser leap upon her sister and drain her of blood with a bite to the throat - the jugular vein specifically. Horrified, Zoé attempted to stop the adviser from causing any harm, but he laughed at her and knocked her unconscious, saying she had fire and he liked that in a girl. A few days later, she awoke with the burning thirst in her neck and bright red eyes. She was disgusted by herself - she had become a demon straight from hell. She ran from the strange barn she had awoken in without anyone to stop her - she assumes that the man who changed her had gone to feed - and, fearing that she would be persecuted by her family and friends back in Versailles, she ran, seeking refuge in Paris. For a long time she meandered, living a rough life of a street rat. Zoé felt as if she deserved to be scum off the street, because she was evil, a demon, and she had let her adored sister die. She didn't deserve to be forgiven, in her mind. She hated herself, and she hated that she hated herself - why couldn't she go back to when she was a beautiful, happy girl whose chief concern was whether the guards of Versailles caught her in the gardens. For weeks on end she would refuse to feed because she didn't want to hurt people, and one day when she found herself weak and dying in a back alley of Paris, she wished that she could just be happy instead of so sad. This wish was the first wish she ever made, and from that point on, she was never truly sad. Her mind became altered by that first wish, and instead of feeling guilty for what she was, she began to think - if God wanted her to die, he would have killed her instead of letting her live. He still loved her, she decided, and He wanted her to still live up to her full potential. As a demon - or as she learned later, vampire - she found that killing people and drinking human blood was maybe God's way of cleansing the world of evil people, and she made it a point to only kill bad people for her own meals. As soon as this became logical in her head, she stole back to Versailles in the dead of night and killed the aged Sun King for doing such a horrible thing to her sister. She went on with the rest of Parisian life for a long while. She had a few romances with vampires and humans alike - but the only human who ever found out her true nature was a beautiful young woman in the 1800's, named Théresé. (this did not conflict with her religious fervor, because she believed God had made her the way He wanted her, and therefore would not mind if she were with a woman.) She was calm and intelligent, and saw through Zoé's human veneer. Zoé was in love with her, and therefore was absolutely devastated when she died of a fever only a year after they had met. (By devastated, this means that she was as sad as she could get without her wish making her manic again) She hasn't taken a lover since then, and eventually one way or another ended up in America - the place fascinates her to no end. After Théresé, she vowed never to feed on a human again. Of course she broke that promise, but only out of pure carnal need. She only just learned that animals were an option, and has since then begun to transition to those. Except bunnies. Those were Théresé's favorite. Physical Appearance She is physically very small and thin. Her hair is long and pin straight, and moonlight blonde. It falls to her waist easily and is very thick. Her eyes are very large and wide, and an interesting amber-gold shade due to her recent transition from human to animal blood. She stands at about 5'3 on a good day, and is certainly a featherweight. She has a bite mark on her left shoulder from her creator's initial bite. Personality and Traits Zoe is quite optimistic and sweet, and these traits stand out directly upon meeting her. She goes with the flow and makes the best out of everything, because her self-imposed manic disorder does not allow her to be anything but an optimist, although in nature she was one to begin with. She has a very strong sense of right and wrong, and loves fiercely and solely. She is a reverent person, and if someone manages to get close to her heart, she will treat them as if they are an angel. Considering her devout love for God, this comparison is a very immense one to come by. She will defend those whom she loves to the death, and will do whatever it takes to see that said loved ones are happy. When she is upset by something in any way, she will not become sad, but instead listless because she cannot be sad. Anger, however, is unaffected by her condition. Powers and Abilities She has the ability to grant wishes. However, this ability comes with a set of rules and consequences all its own, which she had to learn the hard way. One, she cannot poof physical things into existence - if she does, it will take a much larger toll on her than another wish would, and this could potentially be fatal for her. She tried to wish herself a bottle of blood (the French vampires have an underground thing going on) once and although she got it, she didn't get to drink it for three weeks because she was unconscious. There is a loophole for this, however: she can wish for a physical thing to be transported to her. Two, she cannot wish for things every five seconds - the wishing is energy powered, and every time she wishes for something, it will sap her strength. If she wished for something every few seconds, minutes, or even hours, she would quickly be sapped of her energy until she died. Modulation is key! And three - the typical rule for "magic": she cannot wish people back from the dead. That would literally be a sacrifice - if she wished someone back from the dead, it would kill her for sure. There is no loophole for this - even if she wished to trade someone's life for a dead person's life, it would take from her own life force and kill her. Whether it would revive the deceased person or not is unknown. The power comes from her. She can grant wishes, she just has to watch herself with them. Relationships Noemi Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires